


Web Cam

by Hobroseyberry (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 01, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 12:42:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2581817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Hobroseyberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek visits Scott to give him a warning about playing in Friday's game.</p><p>Set during 1.02 - Second Chance at First Line</p>
            </blockquote>





	Web Cam

**Author's Note:**

> So, I don't know if I've mentioned this. You see, I don't have a beta, so maybe if anyone wants to offer reading these before I post them, so they can be pretty polished, that'd be awesome.
> 
> If anyone's interested, you can contact me [here](http://aspiring816.tumblr.com/ask).

As intelligent as he is, Stiles has absolutely no clue what personal space means. As soon as Scott told him of the events that transpired the night of the full moon, he bombarded Scott with a million questions.

His most popular subject was Scott's attraction to Derek, which Scott didn't even have much of an answer for. Derek was a little too vague for Scott to really understand why he was having these feelings all of a sudden. It's just sort of happening and to be perfectly honest, he would prefer to not have them at all.

Scott, however, was still trying to get this werewolf thing down. He even tried out how to detect scents. He was able to identify Allison's first, then Stiles', then his mother. And also the mailman, which prompted Stiles to joke about how Scott was becoming the best puppy ever.

He was going to kill Stiles for that.

☾

Now, when he said he was going to kill Stiles, he didn't mean literally, but that didn't stop him from almost ripping Stiles' head off when lacrosse practice got a little too rough. Scott and Jackson were still at odds with each other, especially now that he was threatening Jackson's place as captain. It seemed like he had it out for him on the lacrosse field, and had some of his lackies purposely attack him. All the aggression wasn't doing Scott any favors. Stiles warned him that a raise in his pulse could cause this, but he thought he had a handle on it. Luckily Stiles was there to cool him off. Even if it was with a fire extinguisher.

Stiles messaged him later over Skype, with the usual goofing off and still wanting to talk about Derek. Stiles was practically obsessed with that guy. Maybe Scott wasn't the only one having a sexual identity crisis.

Scott was so engrossed in his thoughts that he didn't even notice Stiles tell him something. "What was that?"

Stiles was beginning to type out a message when the screen froze.

 **8:45 _x-the-stiles-files-x_**         It looks like...

"It looks like what?" Scott mumbled.

Stupid rainbow wheel.

Finally, the damn message got through.

 **8:47 _x-the-stiles-files-x_**         someone is behind you.

When Scott got a better look at the screen, he could very wells plainly see a dark figure behind him.

It was like a horror movie, except this was real life and Scott was about to piss himself.

Suddenly, he was being knocked against the wall and held in place by strong arms. He remembers the cologne, the small hint of ash, and the earthy smell that was Derek Hale. But now was definitely not the time for a fear boner, because it smells like he was really pissed off.

"You better not play in the game Friday night," Derek warned. "If they find out what you are, the hunters will come for us."

Derek finally let him go as he slid down the wall and to the floor. They stood in place, silent, before Derek turned towards the bedroom window.

"Wait!" Scott said.

Derek stopped, but he didn't turn around. It was like he knew what Scott was going to ask before he asked it.

"What?" he asked impatiently.

"I wanna know what's going on with me."

Derek sighed. "I already told you. It's natural."

"But why? Why you? Why not other werewolves? Are there other werewolves?"

Derek finally turned around and glowered at Scott. "Werewolves are naturally sexual creatures." He shrugged simply. "It's just your body reacting to instinct."

"That doesn't make any sense!" Scott was fuming now. It's embarrassing enough to admit that he was having these kinds of feelings to a guy he hardly knew, but it was frustrating that Derek was talking like everything was all fine-and-dandy. It wasn't fine-and-dandy and cupcakes and sunshine. Scott wasn't even sure he liked this guy—as a person, not someone to fuck.

"Look, Scott," Derek started, "Sometimes werewolves respond to new pack members by... _consummating_ their induction."

"Consu—" Scott repeated in shock, "You mean _sex_?"

Derek shook his head in disbelief. "You're an idiot." He narrowed his eyes at the young teen. "Yes, I mean _sex_. Sex is one of the most common ways of welcoming a new pack member that isn't related by blood."

"So, you bit me so I could have sex with you?" Scott stood up angrily. "You pervert!"

Derek rolled his eyes, not even bothering to give that a response.

"So... so does this mean we're gonna sex?"

Derek shrugged. "Most likely."

"But I'm sixteen and you're, like, thirty."

"I'm twenty-four."

"That doesn't make it better!"

"Age doesn't matter with werewolves. As long as you've reached maturity, you're fair game."

Scott needed to sit down. This was too much for him and he was this close to having an aneurysm. Just—no. This was not going to happen. Not today, not tomorrow. _Not ever_.

"Aren't there, like, girl werewolves or something?"

"Werewolves don't care about sex, they just see people."

Of course, they do.

Scott plopped against his mattress, defeated. He can't win with this guy. He doesn't seem to care about how serious this is. Or at least, how serious it is to Scott.

Tonight was the last straw. From now on, Scott is not going to be thinking about Derek Hale. He's not going to be thinking about how amazing his tongue would feel, how hot his body is... No! He is definitely not going to be thinking about any of those things. And he most certainly was not going to think about the strong hand caressing his thigh and getting his dick hard.

_What. The. Fuck?_

Scott opened his eyes and looked down at his jeans where his cock was swelling under Derek's big, rough hand.

"What are you doing?" Scott cried, his voice full of panic.

Derek continued to rub him sensuously, barely even acknowleding how freaked out he was.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Scott said as he took Derek's hand off and scurried to the far end of his bed. "I don't know about this..."

Derek just shrugged. A man of many words.

"Wh-what about Allison?"

"You're barely dating her."

"Bu-but I... I'm not... You're too..." There was no point in bringing up old arguments because Derek just didn't care. "Wha-what about...?"

Derek sighed. "If it bothers you that much, I'll just leave."

He walked towards the window behind Scott and made a motion open before it Scott seized his wrist. He was trembling with fear, but he reeked of excitement. How fascinating.

"Maybe," Scott whispered, "Maybe we can take this slow?"

"Slow as in...?"

This time, it was Scott's turn to roll his eyes. "You know what I mean."

"No, I don't." The smug look on Derek's face said otherwise, but Scott indulged in his little game.

"Like, just... touching first," Scott muttered.

A smirk played on Derek's lips. "Do you smell that Scott?"

Scott looked at him cluelessly, and Derek wondered if he looked like that all the time. "No, of course, you don't." He had to admit, the boy was kind of cute. Stupid as fuck, but still cute. "It's the smell of how aroused you are. You're emitting a smell that could drive any werewolf crazy with want."

"Really?"

Derek nodded before putting his hand over the crotch of Scott's jeans. It reminded him of that night after the first full moon when Derek was cleaning him up from the hunter attack. Except this time, Derek wasn't teasing him. He was going to finisht he job.

When he knew Scott was hard enough he worked on the teen's belt buckle and zipper and released Scott's cock from his jeans and boxers with ease. Derek's hand was so rough and calloused and felt positively amazing over his dick. Definitely better than his dreams.

Scott looked up at the man's eyes and saw that they were glowing a bright blue color, just like in the dream. And if Scott could see himself in the mirror, he would see that his eyes were also glowing. Except his eyes were a honey-gold color.

Derek made sure to pay special attention to the head, his nostrils flaring at the stench of arousal filling the room. Scott could smell it, too, it was coming off of Derek like a sweet-scented mist. He gripped the mattress as Derek worked his shaft expertly. His toes curled as he came closer to climax.

" _Fuck_ ," Scott cried when he finally came. His cum was all over Derek's hand.

As Derek wiped his hand on one of Scott's hand towels, Scott sat in his spot, completely still as if he were contemplating something. "Do... do I... _do you_?"

Derek raised an eyebrow again. "I'm fine, Scott."

"I can do it," Scott said quietly. "I want to."

"No, you don't."

It was true. He didn't want to do it, because this whole thing was still pretty weird to him and touching another man's penis would only mind-fuck him to oblivion. But he doesn't understand how Derek knew that.

"Your heartbeat," Derek said. "I can tell when you're lying from the skip in your heartbeat."

Maybe werewolves were tele-pathetic or something, because it's almost like Derek could read his mind.

Before Derek left, Scott muttered under his breath. "I do want to."

If it wasn't for the werewolf hearing, Derek may never have heard it.

"I'll want to one day."


End file.
